Display frames have been known for many years, for example the multi-ply paperboard holders (easels) provided by portrait photographers or photographic shops to hold and display photographic prints in an economical way. Such holders are typically single photo units and, as far as can be determined, although a group of photos may be combined in a multi-aperture mat fitted to a single holder, no provision has been made for linking or temporarily attaching multiples of single display holders to provide a group display. Neither has there been any provision whereby such collectible cards might be free standing.
Cards are often merchandised as part of a product package, e.g. chewing gum or other edible products, and the card is simply a flat single panel of paperboard or the like, printed with a depiction of a noted sports person on one side, and with information about that person (teams associated with, statistics, honors received). While the cards so merchandised might be more elaborate, that contributes to their expense and contrasts with the low cost, high volume merchandising effort in which the cards are often used. Sports card collectors have used various plaques or boards to hold groups of cards so the cards can be observed in a common display, but in general such displays rely on merely laying the cards upon a flat surface of a display board. There is no provision for temporary attachment according to choice of grouping, and no provision for presenting the groups of cards in stand up or hang up assembly.